1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and processes. In particular, the invention includes a method for managing the supply of electric power.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electric power is supplied to residential, commercial, and industrial customers. Managing electric power for a campus, a building, a collection of buildings, and/or a microgrid has received little thought and only small efforts have been made to develop processes and to install electric infrastructure suited to managing such collections of electric consumers.